


Cynder and Thyra's Mission

by orphan_account



Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Dragons, Gen, More Riders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I am still editing this so check back for less cringy writing and a few more events that I forgot to put it.





	Cynder and Thyra's Mission

**Author's Note:**

> I am still editing this so check back for less cringy writing and a few more events that I forgot to put it.

Thyra woke to find herself on a warm floor in a room and screams, shouts and slashing of swords were heard all around. She was lying sprawled on a hard stone floor, with an awkward crick in her neck and a slightly bruised head. Her small body was covered in sweat from the immense heat in the room, and her clothes were already soaked through. How long had she been here?  
Thyra was an extremely young elf at only ten years of age. She lived with her older sister, Cynder, in Osilon, as a farmer to acquire physical skill and strength. Their parents had seen to their mental development by teaching them what they had to know about magic. Cynder was her opposite in appearance. She had blonde hair and blue eyes and she loved to read adventure novels and epics all day. Writing was also a favorite pastime of hers, as well as playing with the animals she could find. She was 13 years old.  
The walls around her was covered with stones and gems. As the screaming, slashing, and roaring continued, Thyra realized she was in a battle which she had no knowledge of. Her parents probably hadn't noticed that she was missing yet, but more troubling still was the fact that she didn't know if she was alone or not. She wasn't exactly alone, since she sensed a lot of elves, possibly a hundred or more, around her, but she didn't recognize any of them, which made her feel even smaller and more vulnerable.  
Then a consciousness touched hers and with its booming voice said, _“Who are you?”_  
_”I'm lost, and I don't know where I am. Who are you, and will you please help me?"_  
_“I cannot give you any information yet until your identity is confirmed.”_  
_“All right."_  
_“You aren’t from here, are you?"_  
_"No, I live in Osilon, and I suppose there are dragons outside, right? I can hear them.”_  
_“You are correct, yet it is not the kind of meeting that is friendly. I am sorry you were caught in this moment. We are fighting, and yet I feel that we are losing."_  
_“My name is Thyra, and I'm ten, and I have no idea where or when is this happening. I'm very sure I fell asleep in my own bed in Osilon, and now... well, I don't know the least little bit of where this is or even when I am!"_  
Thyra had just noticed her older sister so she wasn't alone at least. Cynder was still unconscious, but at least she didn't appear to be comatose. Her blond hair was also soaked through, and her blue shirt and leggings were dotted with wet spots of sweat.  
_"I don't suppose I can go home, can I?"_ Thyra thought, at length.  
_"No, I think not. At least, not at the moment."_  
_"Who are you? I've told you my name, now, will you please tell me yours?"_  
_"Wait. May I probe your mind? These are difficult times, and I am no longer sure of who I can trust. Though you are a child, children are the most easily corrupted. I must see your alliances."_  
_"Okay... I guess."_  
The presence quickly found a chink and began to investigate, slowly, surely, and thoroughly. Cynder groaned and turned over, probably undergoing the same probe.  
Finally the gentle prod stopped, and the presence said, "I am Vrael, leader of the Dragon Riders. You lie inside the Vault of Souls, where rest thousands of wild Eldunarí, and unhatched dragon eggs. Now I am certain I can trust you."  
"Where are you?"  
"I command the Riders in the battle you hear raging outside the Vault of Souls in Vroengard. I must ask you to keep our secret, and the secret of the Vault of Souls. I fear that the Riders will lose this time, so these eggs and Eldunarí are our only hope for the future."  
Cynder joined the conversation carefully. "You can count on us!"  
"Thank you." Vrael seemed hugely relieved.  
Cynder rose and began to look around. "Wow... there are so many eggs in here! Hundreds! Man! And they're so big!" She stopped in front of a huge egg the size of a bicycle tire, with a marbled blue shell. "This one's huge!" She crouched and began to trace her fingers over the egg in wonder.  
"Don't do that!" Vrael ordered sharply. "You might shatter the eggs."  
Cynder withdrew her hands fearfully. "Sorry."  
"While this battle continues you cannot safely be brought out. I must seal you inside for a night at least. Is that agreeable?"  
"Yeah," both Thyra and Cynder answered. Cynder was still crouched in front of the egg, and they all heard a tapping noise.  
"What was that?"  
"The dragon inside the egg," Vrael answered grumpily. "It appears that you have woken it."  
But a starburst of cracks had already appeared on the surface, and even now the tapping noise grew louder and louder. Cynder recoiled. "What's it doing?"  
"It's hatching," Vrael said. "The dragon has chosen you. Thyra, you may be a Rider as well. Go ahead, stroll around. But do not, I ask you, disturb the eggs."  
"Sure," Thyra said, even as she gazed over Cynder's shoulder at the hatching egg. Suddenly the shell fell apart, and sitting in the midst of the fragments was a baby dragon the length of Cynder's whole arm. It was covered in a whitish slime, which it was licking off with relish. Suddenly it froze and sniffed the air. It came scurrying towards Cynder with interest twinkling in its glowing blue eyes. Its softly shining scales were the color of the purest lapis lazuli. It squeaked, and Cynder smiled, putting her hand out for it to sniff, as she had so often done with rabbits, deer, and even once a tiger back at home. The dragon squeaked again, and nuzzled her palm.  
An electric current raced up Cynder's arm, turning her veins to fire and ice. Cynder sucked in a sharp breath as her palm seethed, and on her skin appeared an iridescent silver circle. It shone as the baby dragon squealed again and began bumping her hand. She reached out and began to stroke the little dragon, who squeaked happily and crawled up into her lap. She held it in place with her other hand and continued to stroke it while she stared at the new mark on her palm.  
"A gedwëy ignasia," Vrael pointed out, answering their question before they could ask. "You are indeed a Dragon Rider."  
"Hello, little dragon. What's your name?" Cynder asked, as she always did when she found a new animal, then felt stupid. He was newborn, of course he didn't know his own name! "What would you like to be your name?" she amended.  
The dragon looked at her and squeaked, snuggling into her lap. It was warm and tingly, and the lapis lazuli scales shone in the dimness of the cave. "I think you look wonderful," she thought. "You look like a lapis lazuli, but Lapis sounds too trite, so... is it okay if I name you Lazuli instead?"  
"Yes," Lazuli answered.  
Cynder remembered something. "Wait... are you a boy or a girl?"  
"What?"  
"I mean," she amended for the second time in ten minutes, "are you male or female?"  
"Oh," Lazuli thought sleepily, "I am male." He nuzzled her hand again, and thought, with all the sincerity and candor of a small child, "I am hungry."  
Cynder laughed out loud, and even Thyra, peeking in awe over her shoulder at Lazuli, chuckled a little. This dragon was so beautiful - even for a boy. His slender body was lithe and scaly, with small spikes delineating his spine right from the crest of his head to the tip of his tail. His snout reminded Thyra of a wolf - pointed and made to sniff - but instead of a round black snub nose, it had a blunt tip and two nostrils at the end. Lazuli squirmed, and unfolded two wet wings, batlike in appearance, although blue. His liquid blue eyes were blue-hot fire, the hottest imaginable.  
"Now I must see if you too are a Rider, Thyra," Vrael said, interrupting. He sounded very tired, even more so than he had last time, and his presence no longer seemed so intimidating.  
Thyra perked up, and she started to walk around, looking at the rows upon rows of glittering dragon eggs of every color. Brown, red, green, blue, and gold; all of them in varying sizes. Finally she stopped, interested, in front of a slightly smaller golden egg. She carefully ran her fingers over it, and watched it carefully.  
Nothing happened.  
She did it again.  
Finally the egg began to crack, and the tapping noise immediately filled the room. Finally a small golden nose poked out, and a dull yellowish dragon shook free of its shell. The egg-slime began to fall off, and the dragon licked at it enthusiastically. Finally, like Lazuli had done, it sniffed in Thyra's direction, and bumped up against her palm.  
The same palm-seething, and an identical mark on that same palm.  
"You are both Riders," Vrael concluded, rather redundantly... "However, you are too inexperienced to fight in this war, so you will not be of much use to us now. If you can be trained, we may yet stand a chance..." he trailed off. "You can be put in a dormant, sleep-like state, yet as inactive as though dead. When the Riders rise again, then will you awaken, and be sent to where the new Riders are, whoever they may be. For I am sure the Riders will fall soon, and when that happens, we must have the two of you and your dragons to guard the remaining eggs."  
"Yeah, sure," Thyra thought confidently.  
"Now that you two are Riders, you are under my command. You are to wait out the battle in the Vault of Souls, then journey to Ellesméra, where you will find Oromis and Glaedr. They will be your mentors. Once you have learned enough - or, at least, enough to help the Riders and yourselves - you will be sent into dormancy."  
"That sounds agreeable," Cynder agreed. "How 'bout you, Tyra?"  
"Okay."  
"Now all you must do is wait," instructed Vrael. "I will send someone into the Vault with food for you and your dragons soon."  
They waited, and it seemed like an unbearably long time to the thirsty people and dragons within. Finally the sound of an opening was heard, and a more mature elf at about a hundred years came in. Lazuli and Thyra's dragon hid behind their Riders as the elf laid down a rabbit for each of the dragons, a meal for each of the elf sisters, and enough water to tide them over for a night. "Thank you," Thyra and Cynder said simultaneously. The elf nodded, and exited as she had come: silently.  
The rabbits, however, were too big for the dragons to consume whole, and again they hit a quandary. Lazuli produced a solution by trying to tear at his rabbit with his sword-sharp teeth. Cynder remembered that she always kept her knife next to her in case of an emergency, and a quick search brought it out. So the rabbits were cut to the dragons' satisfaction.  
While Lazuli and the little golden dragon ate, Cynder said, "So, what are you going to name your dragon?"  
"I don't know yet," Thyra confessed. "I don't know if it's a girl or a boy."  
The golden dragon shook her head to free it of the moisture, and thought, "I am female."  
"Okay..." Thyra thought about it for quite some time, and in that time the dragons were able to finish their meals and swallow down a little water. "Iondra. Is that okay?"  
"Very much so," Iondra answered cheerfully.  
With that, they turned in for the night, with the warm dragons snuggling in the holes their eggs had left, while the girls carefully spread out over the coolest part of the chamber. It took a while, but they finally slipped into sleep - or the waking dream that characterized sleep for an elf.  
When they woke up, the battle outside had lulled for a time. Vrael greeted them with a brisk, "You must escape today. Disguise yourselves as humans, sail to Teirm, then travel on to Ellesméra. There, you will find Oromis and Glaedr. Explain the situation to them, but to no one else. We must not risk your discovery; Galbatorix will kill you if he ever uncovers your existence."  
"Okay!" the sisters replied determinedly.  
Vrael went on. "  
While the war raged around Thyra and Cynder, they had to weave in and out of the houses just hoping the Forsworn didn't notice that they had escaped. Fortunately they had successfully snuck out with their baby dragons. On the edge of the island sat a boat and a compass. They would use the enchanted compass to find their way to Alagaësia and they could navigate to Ellesméra from there. By the time they landed in Teirm the battle had been concluded and if they weren't fast in camouflaging Galbatorix or one of the Forsworn would find them. They went to Osilon to tell their parents parts of what really happened. Then, Cynder remembered that Ellesméra was still a long way from their house. They packed more supplies and had reverted back to elves because Thyra said it felt odd. When they did arrive however the king asked why they would want to see Oromis and Glaedr. They had lied just a bit and made it through. Oromis also made a little lie when he had asked queen Islanzadi for dwelling places for Thyra and Cynder. This had been going on for a few months now and the royalty of the place were getting suspicious. They had just been at the last lesson (for speed was of utmost importance so that no one but Oromis and Glaedr knew), when they had to go dormant. Oromis and Glaedr sent them to a little house near Carvahall where the egg was being sent. During their training, many events had occurred, Galbatorix acquired three dragon eggs, an egg had been stolen from Galbatorix, the Forsworn had been defeated and Morzan had been killed by Brom. The stolen egg was retrieved by Brom and brought to the Varden and Brom had taken the guise of storyteller in Carvahall. A convoy was on its way to Carvahall and on its way to Brom.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the story is cringy. It is my first and is an experiment. I won't tell what for but comment on your thoughts and suggestions. It is based off the book since I have read all of them. Spoiler Alert! The ending to the cycle was sad so I have decided to edit the whole thing. There are will be a part two for Eldest. This one is based on Eragon.


End file.
